totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Między Madrytem a Barceloną... nie tylko piłka nożna"
thumb|left|650px Stany Zjednoczone, w Samolocie Dzień po eliminacji uczestnika z drużyny Marina and The Diamonds, każdy musiał położyć się w miejscu, w zależności od wygrania wyzwania. Zwycięzcy (Żelki) odpoczywały w Pierwszej Klasie, a dwa pozostałe zespoły kisiły się w Klasie Ekonomicznej. Don: 'Poprzednio we wspaniałym show World Trip! Zawodnicy mogli wreszcie rozkoszować się lotem do Las Vegas! :) Wiele relacji wskazywało na to, że każdy nawet już po szybkiej eliminacji będzie miał niemałe wspomnienia związane z tym odjazdowym programem! :D Podzieliłem 18 zwierząt zawodników na 3 grupy, w których będą rywalizować do momentu merge'u, połączenia drużyn. Otóz w Las Vegas zadaniem była gra w ruletkę, a umiejętności... jak się nazywał ten Japończyk? Aha... Lao Chi, wygrał wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny, a team jakiejś wokalistki wysłał ojca Junior'a do domu! Jaki następny zawodnik pokryje się hańbą i będzie krok od pożegnania się z milionem? Odpowiedź na pytanie znajdziecie w tym odcinku! ''Przed kadr wpychają się Topher i Izzy. 'Topher: '''Ale super jest tutaj! '''Don: '''Ech... obudźcie pilota! ;-; Za chwilę będziemy lecieć dalej, a czas antenowy nam nie pozwoli na pogadaniny!!! ''Dostaje telefon od twórcy scenariusza. 'Twórca scenariusza (nie ja, ale Evie): '''Tak w zasadzie to czas antenowy został przedłużony, ale nie na wasze pierdolenie, tylko na akcję ;) Intro prosz!!!!!!!!!! NIE TO PO CI DAŁAM TEN TEKST DO CZYTANIA, ŻEBYŚ SIĘ KŁÓCIŁ Z PODWŁADNYMI!!! Czołówka sezonu '''Muzyka: 'Power & Control (Instrumental) - Marina & The Diamonds Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". Pierwsza Klasa thumb|left|250px Nasza drużyna Zajebistych Żelków odpoczywała zadowolona w zasadzie ½ części pomieszczenia. (druga zarezerwowana dla Dona i ekipy xD). Lao Chi i Emma byli pochłonięci grą w tenisa (w końcu to Azjaci), Jay czytał lekturę, Brody prankował MacArthur, a Iris tylko wysługiwała się stewardessami. 'Iris: '''Przynieście mi więcej gorącej czekolady! ''Stewardessa tupnęła nogą i poszła potem do kuchni. Może przejdę do Brody'ego i MacArthur? 'MacArthur: '''Zaczyna mi się tu podobać... '(MacArthur - PZ): 'Poza tą stuleją Brody'm każdy inny wydaje mi się raczej spoko. ''Zza kanapy wyłania się Brody, cały oblany sosem truskawkowym i ketchupem, dodatkowo owinięty rolkami papieru toaletowym, wyskakuje przed MacArthur i straszy ją. 'MacArthur: '''BOŻE! :O NA POMOOOOOOOOC!!! ''Wszyscy odwracają się w kierunku i zaczynają się śmiać. Kiedy MacArthur przejrzała na oczy i zobaczyła Brody'ego, w napadzie szału rzuciła się na niego. 'Emma: '''MacArthur, opanuj się! To tylko prank! '''Brody: '''That's a prank, bro. xD ''MacArthur rzuca Brody'm w gitarę. 'Lao Chi: '''Jezu, opanuj się, to że Ci zrobił kawał, to już musisz glino się tak naburmuszać ;-;. '''MacArthur: '''A jak Ty byś zareagował? '''Lao Chi: '''Eee... ty nie masz poczucia humoru po prostu. ;u; Bo gliny go nie mają. ;') '''MacArthur: '''Doprawdy?! ''Pociąga za sznurek, a na Azjatów (Emmę i Lao Chi) wylewa się sos majonezowy. 'Lao Chi: '''Wstrzymać majonez! ._. '''Emma: '''A ja myślałam, że tylko ja nie lubię majonezu ;u; '''Iris: '''Co wy gadacie? Majonez jest zajebisty do pasztetu ;p '''MacArthur: '''Prawdziwe znaczenie „pasztetu” właśnie się odezwało ;') ''Iris wstała i podeszła w stronę MacArthur. 'Iris: '''Spójrz na siebie locho ;') Tylko implanty zostają kadetkami ;') Zaraz dostaniesz w ryj za obrażanie moich uczuć i skończysz pierdolić... świnio gruba. '(Iris - PZ): 'Tracicie u mnie szacunek psioki... ''MacArthur olała fakt, że obraziła wszystkich członków (no poza Jay'm, który był wyjątkowo zajęty lekturą). Brody wstaje z gitary. 'Brody: '''Co tam czytasz, ziomek? '''Jay: '''Sądziłem, że będą tu jakieś krzyżówki... ale skoro jest tylko książka „Gwiazd naszych wina”, to nic mi tego nie zabroni przeczytać. '''Iris: '''O jezu, jaka zajebista lektura! 3:> '(Iris - PZ): 'A w główce wpadłam na kolejny genialny pomysł, jak by tu najszybciej wykurzyć debila Arturka... ''Iris „pożycza” lekturę, którą następnie zamyką, palcem wskazuje na okładkę i rzuca nią w MacArthur. Na jej szczęście, trafiła, a w szczęście w nieszczęściu... MacArthur dostała grzbietem książki (może książka nie jest jakoś bardzo twarda) w głowę. To raczej boli, nie sądzicie? 'Iris: '''Patrz... to GWIAZD NASZYCH WINA. ''Wszyscy zaczęli śmiać się z dokładnej metafory wykonanej przez czyn aroganckiej blondynki. Chociaż osobie dobrodusznej byłoby przykro z powodu nielekkich obrażeń, które doznała kadetka, ale przyznajcie - trochę na to zasłużyła. :-/ Klasa Ekonomiczna thumb|left|250pxthumb|250px Jedenastka zawodników nie miała tak kolorowo jak poprzednicy, Ci kisili się tutaj za zajęcie drugiego i trzeciego miejsca w wyzwaniach drużynowych. 'Veronica: '''Patrzcie, jak przecież ta drużyna skazana jest na porażkę >) '''Aisha: '''Specjalnie to przegrałyśmy pojebie -.- ''Aisha miała ochotę rzucić się na Veronicę, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała ją Nastasia. 'Nastasia: '''Tylko kurwy tak robią ;u; W sensie rzucają się na jeszcze większą idiotkę... '''Veronica: '''CZY COŚ CHCESZ PRZEZ TO POWIEDZIEĆ UPORCZYWA NIMFOMANKO?!!! '(Nastasia - PZ): 'To się zgadza, nimfomanka jestem. Nie moja wina, że potrzebuję zaspokojenia darem... gorącego faceta ;) Ale żeby robić z tego taką aferę? Zrozumiałabym, gdybym była jakąś galerianką, lesbą bądź prostytutką... ale że jestem tym, kim jestem w życiu seksualnym, to już nie trzeba tego nagłaśniać, a Aisha jest zajebista - pomysłowa, zabawna, ma seksiaczka... aha, tego ostatniego nie bierzcie tak dosłownie. ''Jen była zajęta tupaniem nogą. 'Rudolph: '''Tik nerwowy? '''Jen: '''Nie, ale widoczny ból dupy... (sarkazm) Coś czuję, że i tak ciężko będzie to wygrać. '''Rudolph: '''Wywalisz te pseudo-superstary i wygrasz. Przynajmniej o ile masz więcej rozumu od tych debilek >) '''Jen: '''Oj tam, przecież nie jestem pokroju Kitty, Katie czy Sadie ;-; Jestem lepsza i na to mnie stać, więc pokażę swoją duszę towarzystwa ;P ''Obok Veronicy siedział Jasper, a ta usiadła obok niego. 'Jen: '''Siema :P '''Jasper: '''Eee, znamy się? ''Jen stara się rozładować napiętą sytuację. 'Jen: '''Aaa tam, nudzę się. '''Devin: '''Eee... aaa... jecie coś? Bo ja głodny się zrobiłem :-/ '''Jen: '''Hmmm, w sumie mam nadzieję, że różnica między drugim a trzecim miejscem to nie tylko to, że my się nikogo nie pozbędziemy. '''Jasper: '''Mnie i tak to cieszy, jesteśmy w przewadze liczebnej. '''Devin: '''A w jakim sensie? '''Jasper: '''Hmmm... po prostu logicznym. U nich jest cicha dziewczyna, dwie lafiry i dwaj lowelasi. U nas jesteśmy w zasadzie w czwórkę ogarnięci, bo Stephanie i Vera spędzają czas na kłótni... lub może się pogodzą ;p '(Stephanie - PZ): 'Słyszałam to wyraźnie, Jasper ;-; Ja niby nieogarnięta? Jestem najbardziej wyluzowaną uczestniczką, jaką znam. Umiem się opanować... przecież chodzę na kurs opanowania ._. ''Veronica zaczyna parodiować rozmowy Aisha'y i Nastasii. '''(Veronica - PZ): '''Jak byłam mała, zawsze w wolnych chwilach, nie miałam się z kim bawić, ale miałam dar do zmieniania swojego głosu. >) Wykorzystam to, żeby się teraz nie nudzić z tymi frajerami? Moja strategia, utrzymać tych kretynów w niepokoju, żeby głosowali na siebie, sama będę cicho - to mi się zawsze opłaca. >) '''Veronica: *'Aisha: '''Nastasia, tylko popatrz, za chwilę mi dojdzie, bo patrzę się na swojego chłopaka! :3333 *'Nastasia: No, a ja za to mam wytrysk kobiecy ;u; *'Aisha: '''Nie pierdol! :( '''Veronica: '''Dobra, odpierdol się ode mnie murzynie ;') ''Marcus dał jej z plaskacza, Stephanie zaczęła się śmiać, a Jen domyśliła się, że Vera się rzuci na tą drugą, więc odepchnęła Stephanie. 'Veronica: '''Dzięki za wsparcie... w zasadzie chciałam to ja zrobić, ale ja jestem bardziej opanowana niż ona >) '(Stephanie - PZ): 'AAAAAAARGH!!! To babisko doprowadza mnie do szału!!! >:O ''Dźwięk megafonu. 'Don: '''Jak mnie cieszy, że tak wszyscy się dogadujecie ;) A teraz czas na moją twórczość, wyzwanko!!! ''Dźwięk trąbki. Wszyscy czują, że jest co raz cieplej. 'Claudia: '''Mogę przynajmniej wiedzieć dokąd lecimy? :-/ Maroko, Hiszpania, Sahara? Bo gorąco mi... '''Jen: '''Nie tylko tobie. ''Przychodzi czas lądowania, wszyscy szybko opuszczają samolot. Hiszpania, Madryt thumb|left|400px Pięken miejsce, nieprawdaż? To właśnie tutaj wylądowała 17 zawodników z Totalnej Porażki. 'Claudia: '''Don, mam takie pytanie. '''Don: '''Wal śmiało ;p '''Claudia: '''To prywatny JumboJet? '''Don: '''Tak... dużo kosztował. :) A czemu pytasz? ''Claudia wskazuje na Iris i MacArthur, bijące się cudem w środku. 'Don: '''Aha -.- Te małpy wszystko zniszczą! ''Don podbiega do samolotu, wyprowadzając stamtąd Iris i MacArthur. Obie były poobijane. 'Iris: '''Zniszczyłaś mi spódnice zdziro! ;-; '''MacArthur: '''To za bycie chamską dziwką!!! '''Iris: '''Aha... odezwała się królowa bezczelności, która nazwała mnie pasztetem i zwyzywała durny prank ;') Staczasz się durna szmato :'> '''Stephanie: '''Oj tam, to tylko durna kadetka :^) '(Stephanie - PZ): 'Wywalenie MacArthur i jej mina, kiedy wylatuje tak szybko - byłaby niezapomnianym przeżyciem w tym dennym show "@>;'$") '(Jen - PZ): 'Madryt to jedno z moich ulubionych miejsc, które zawsze chciałam zobaczyć ;u; Mój dzień się spełnia! <3 ''Don wyjaśnia zasady kolejnego wyzwania. 'Don: '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie polega na dotarciu do Parku Retiro za pomocą... map. Drużyna Zwycięzców dostanie najdokładniejszą mapę, to znaczy nie Zwycięzców... a Żelek. WTF Team, inaczej niezgodni, dostaną plan mapy, a MATD... jakąś gównianą karteczkę od ekipy ;^) '''Aisha: '''Aha... ''Bierze zakichaną chusteczkę, gdzie długopisem była napisana niewyraźna mapa. 'Aisha: '''Wolałabym popytać się innych. '''Don: '''Właśnie o to mi chodziło. ;) '''Nastasia: '''Fe... nie tykaj tego ;-;. Jedyne solidne miejsce, gdzie ta chusteczka wyleci, to będzie ten kosz na śmieci. ''Otwiera kosz na śmieci i wyrzuca chusteczkę. 'Claudia: '''Ale tam było narysowane dokładne miejsce parku Retiro :-/ '''Nastasia: '''Oj tam... za moje ciało dowiesz się więcej :^) ''Don pokazuje im znak startu, wszyscy biegną i... w zasadzie od Madrytu do El Retiro Park jest 10 minut ;-; Madryt (Stolica), Wyzwanie I thumb|left|250px Jen złapała taksówkę, a do niej wsiadła cała drużyna. 'Stephanie: '''Dzięki za taksówkę, ale Ty wiesz, że tam jest tylko 10 minut do parku? '''Jen: '''Ej... za 50 dolców dojedziemy tam w 5 minut. '''Stephanie: '''Oby twoje pieniążki były tego wart ;) '''Taksówkarz: '''Stephcia, chcesz naprawdę zobaczyć, co potrafię? >) ''Ruszył z prędkością 250 km/h. 'Jasper: '''KOCHAM TO MIASTOOOOOOOOOO! ) A tak w zasadzie, kibicowałem jej i Thomas'owi podczas Wariackiego Wyścigu. '''Jen: '''Hehe... :P ''Zawstydziła się. '(Devin - PZ): '''Zapowiada się mocna konkurencja. Nie to, żebym narzekał. thumb|left|250px ''MacArthur i Iris kłóciły się, w którą stronę mają iść. 'Lao Chi: '''Mózgi macie debilki? ;') Bo jeszcze nawet dupy nie ruszyliśmy... '''Brody: '''Morda tam Lao Chi. Ważne, że MacArthur się pozbędziemy. ''MacArthur zaczęła targać Iris i Brody'ego za uszy. 'MacArthur: '''Ruszcie dupy, to może zdążymy przed nimi. '''Emma: '''Ja jestem za popłynięciem canoe... '''Jay: '''Boję się :/ '''Emma: '''Spoko >) Przez pięć lat byłam nawet instruktorką i pilnowałam młodszych. '''Jay: '''A nie lepiej taxi jak w Wariackim Wyścigu? ''Iris zaczęła obrażać ten wspaniały program, a MacArthur szarpnęła nią jeszcze raz. Ta złapała ją za rękę, wywróciła i poszła sama. 'Iris: '''No to ruszcie te swoje zwiędłe penisy i niech orgazmy się wyłączą, płyniemy tym jebanym canoe i słuchamy tej dennej kapitanki! -,- No kurwa, ale Wam zależy pojeby... ''Emma i Jay liczyli bluzgi Iris. 'Emma: '''3 razy zabluźniła '''Jay: '''A orgazm to też wulgarne słowo? ''Facepalm Żelków 'Emma: '''Płyniemy canoe... pośpieszmy się! :O thumb|left|250px '''Nastasia: '''Ech... srać mi się zachciało ;-;. '''Aisha: '''A nie mogłaś skorzystać z łazienki przed zleceniem w dół? '''Nastasia: '''Nie... nie będę korzystała z tamtych zjebanych łazienek, tam wali gównem i spermą! '''Claudia: '''Dziewczyny, mogłybyście przestać używać wulgarnych słów? ''Aisha kiwnęła głową na tak. 'Aisha: '''Dobra, widzicie jakiegoś Hiszpana? ''Nastasii troszenieczkę pociekło... -.-'' '''Aisha: '''Proszę, nie urządzaj tu scen ;-;. ''Facepalm pozostałych (czynnik - Nastasia...); wszyscy szukają jakiegoś przechodnia, żeby go zapytać o drogę. 'Aisha: '''Nie wierzę, że wyrzuciłaś tą chusteczkę. '''Nastasia: '''DAJCIE MI WIADRO! CIĘŻKO MI SIĘ WSTRZYMAĆ! ;-; Stringi i tak do wyrzucenia... ''Aisha warknęła, jebnęła z całej siły w słup, a tam właśnie Hiszpan kulturalnie zwrócił jej uwagę. 'Hiszpański przechodzień: '''En este momento, un problema? '''Aisha: '''Ta, problema wielkie... '''Marcus: '''Kochanie, to jest Hiszpan :P '''Zach: '''Hmmm... '(Zach - PZ): 'Chciałbym Nastasii zwrócić uwagę, żeby tak nie robić, ale cóż... pozwolę jej na ten komizm sytuacji. '''Zach: '''Buenos días, somos turistas procedentes de Canadá. Usted sabe que puede, lo más rápido posible para llegar al Parque del Retiro? (dobra, pomógł mi tłumacz :X) '''Hiszpański przechodzień: '''Sí, puedo ayudar. Sólo debe tener un coche o pedir un taxista. #Incorporarse a la Carrera de S. Jerónimo al Paseo del Prado #Ir Paseo del Prado, Paseo de la Infanta Isabel y la calle de Alfonso XII al Paseo Fernán Núñez / Puerta del Ángel caído #En la rotonda tomar la segunda salida en el Paseo Fernán Núñez / Puerta del Ángel caído '''Zach: '''Gracias ;u; ''Claudia widzi taksówkarza. '(Claudia - PZ): '''Mam nadzieję, że zapomnieli o poprzednim głosowaniu i moim głosie :/ '(Marcus - PZ): 'Wpierdolę temu frajerowi, który głosował na moją kochaną Aishę, poza tym faciem, bo to oczywiste, że ten siwy dziadu nie zagłosował na siebie ;-; ---- ''Podsumuję to tak: Drużyna Niezgodnych w 4,5 minuty zdążyła pobić rekord jak najszybszego dotarcia ze stolicy do parku. Drużyna MATD zremisowała z drugą, bo ich taksówkarz był wyjątkowo leniwy, a na canoe (sytuacja Żelek) było trzeba poczekać. El Retiro Park, Wyzwanie II 'Don: '''Następne, aczkolwiek kolejne proste wyzwanko ;u; Dzisiaj wyleci ktoś z najgorszej drużyny... o tym zapomnieć nie możecie, dlatego Waszym zadaniem jest opłynięcie tego całego parku i wpisanie tutaj jak najwięcej atrakcji turystycznych w okolicy. Teraz na pewno canoe wam się przydadzą >) ''Wskazuje na wodę i trzy łódki 6-osobowe. '(Emma - PZ): '''Wygramy to na bank <3 ''Wszyscy wsiadają do wyznaczonych łódek. thumb|left|250px Zespół zadowolony opływa po kolei różne atrakcje turystyczne. 'Jasper: '''Już kiedyś raz byłem w Madrycie :P '''Stephanie: '''To zajebiście - PO WYGRANĄ MARSZ! ''Mijają pierwszy ważny cel, Jasper go spisuje. '(Jasper - PZ): '''Nie chciałbym zawieść drużyny. '''Rudolph: '''Boże... nie cierpię wody ;-; ''Jen spędzała czas na rozmowie z Rudolph'em. 'Jen: '''Czemu? Trauma z dzieciństwa? '''Rudolph: '''Nie, czemu niby... Tak :( Moi rodzice utopili się 10 lat temu po awanturze, dla kogo będzie nowy dom... mam 28 lat, więc... '''Veronica: '''Kolejny staruch w zespole? ;-; '''Rudolph: '''A co? Podzielisz mnie na mniejszość narodową? -,- '''Veronica: '''WTF? '(Veronica - PZ): 'Wkurzają mnie Ci starsi, zawsze muszą wiedzieć więcej niż ci młodsi. '''Stephanie: '''Więc... ''Rudolph westchnął i wszyscy dalej zaczęli wiosłować w ciszy, a Devin nadzorował dalej trasę... thumb|left|250px Każdy zadowolony z drużyny mógł kolejny raz zwiedzać jakieś piękne miasto. 'Nastasia: '''Jak myślicie, gdzie będzie finał? xD '''Aisha: '''Ty to tam pracuj, bo wiesz co narobiłaś przed tym wyzwaniem xD '''Nastasia: '''Dobra... sorki za moją debiliadę. ;p '(Aisha - PZ): 'Wszystko fajnie, ale jest jedna rzecz, która mnie martwi... kto mógł jeszcze na mnie zagłosować? :< Myślałam, że jestem okay i każdy mnie docenia. '''Claudia: '''Drużyno... chcia... ''Nastasia upuściła ołówek (przypadkowo...), który wpadł jej do wody. 'Nastasia: '''KURWA! Macie długopis? ''Zach rzuca w Nastasię długopisem, ta go łapie w odpowiedniej chwili. 'Nastasia: '''Dzięki kochanie ;u; Zatrzymaj się, bo coś pominęliśmy... ''Zach wzdycha, a oni stoją w miejscu, w tym momencie wyprzedzają ich Zajebiste Żelki. 'Iris: '''Frajerzy! '''Marcus: '''Morda tam białaczko! ;-; ''MacArthur wybuchnęła wielkim śmiechem, a Iris ją zepchnęła do wody. 'Emma: '''Członek za burtą! '''Brody: '''Lol. Jak ona nie ma członka ;') ''Facepalm wszystkich (ta, wróćmy do drugiej drużyny? ;-;). 'Claudia: '''Drużyno, chciałam się z czegoś... '''Marcus: '''Matko, kto sądzi, że Iris jest tak wkurzająca, jak wrzód na dupie? ;_; '''Claudia: '...TO JA ZAGŁOSOWAŁAM NA AISHĘ! Nigdy mi nie dajecie dojść do słowa i dlatego! :'< Czuję się jakbym była tylko cieniem...! '(PZ - Marcus): '''Domyśliłbym się, że to ona, przecież może Nastasia czasami ma niedojebanie umysłowe, ale by na nią nie zagłosowała ;') '''Aisha: '''Spoko, teraz to nic nie szkodzi ;p Bylebyśmy my wygrali tym razem ;) ''Nastasia ukradkiem wzięła jedną kartkę, zamiast wpisać nazwy atrakcji, narysowała tylko wielkiego penisa. 'Nastasia: '''Lel. Co to za atrakcja? -.- ''Aisha patrzy w kartkę. 'Aisha: '''No raczej ten dyngielek nie jest atrakcją ;^) '''Nastasia: '''Japa tam... nie wiem, jak ten budynek się nazywa. '''Aisha: '''To jakieś muzeum ;p '''Nastasia: '''BOOOOOOŻEEEEE! Tortury! -,- ''Aisha zaczęła walić głową w wiosło. thumb|left|250px Drużyna spędzała czas na kłótni, a Iris miała wyjebane na wpisywanie atrakcji. Za to Jay pomógł się wydostać MacArthur z wody. 'Emma: '''Proszę, drużyno, postarajmy się! :( '''Lao Chi: '''Wyjebanie tej gliny to będzie przyjemność ;') '''MacArthur: '''A w ryja chcesz dostać Hindusie? '''Lao Chi: '''Jeszcze się przekonamy kto dostanie w ryja, psie. '''Iris: '''No brawo! Ten facio dobrze pierdoli! Jesteś psem, nie człowiekiem!!! ''MacArthur rzuca się na Iris. 'MacArthur: '''Nie będziesz mnie wyzywać panno, którą nie stać na przyjaciół! '''Iris: '''Odszczekaj to suko! >) '''MacArthur: '''WOOF! WOOF! ;-; ''Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem. 'Iris: '''Dobrze piesku :P '(Lao Chi - PZ): 'Ta Iris mnie rozczula ;u; Dobrze byłoby, żeby ja, Brody i ona założylibyśmy sojusz po eliminacji MacArthur, a potem te pizdy Emmę i Jay'a wywali się potem :) '(Iris - PZ): 'Myślę o sojuszu z Azjatami. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, na 100% wyleciałaby MacArthur, potem Brody, na końcu Jay, a potem z Emmą wywalimy Hindusa ;) A finał byłby nasz >))) W końcu Emma to jedyna normalna postać z tej drużyny. '(Brody - PZ): 'Chyba ta Iris mi się podoba, ale ja mam Josee... ech, Iris czy Josee? ''Cóż... po tych akcentach wszyscy prawie dopłynęli. #Niezgodni - 1 godzina #Marina & The Diamonds - 1 godzina 23 minuty 49 sekund #Zajebiste Żelki - jeszcze płyną (aktualnie, od tego momentu: 1 godzina 32 minuty 21 sekund) 'Don: '''Brawo ;) Mamy dwie drużyny, a z tego na pewno już da się ustalić wygranego i przegranego, i drugie miejsce... oczywiście. ''Zaczyna czytać atrakcje. 'Don: '''Eee tam... na początku 3 pkt. bonusowe wędrują do Niezgodnych za dopłynięcie jako pierwsi. '''Niezgodni: '''Tak >))) '''Don: '''2 punkty lecą do Marina & The Diamonds, a 1 do Żelków... a jak nie dopłyną w ciągu... '''Zajebiste Żelki: '''JUŻ JESTEŚMY!!! >:( '''Iris: '''Wszystko przez tą sukę MacArthur -.- '''MacArthur: '''Morda tam białaczko ;') ''Świerszcz. 'MacArthur: '''Jakoś na tekst jego mu... ''Aisha wskoczyła do wody, tam znalazła jakąś twardą księgę zaklęć i trafiła drugi raz grzbietem w MacArthur. Nastasia pomogła jej wyjść. '''Aisha: '''Dzięki ;u; '''Don: '''Dobra, przeczytajmy teraz atrakcje turystyczne wg. kolejności przypłynięcia. thumb|left|250px #Muzeum Prado #Ogród kwiatowy z XVIII wieku. #Zniszczone obserwatorium astronomiczne. #Pomnik Alfonsa XII #Palacio del Cristal '''Don: '''To wszystko prawda, dlatego otrzymujecie 8 punktów za to zadanie! :D '''Niezgodni: '''Super! >) thumb|left|250px #Penis #Jakieś tam ogrody ;x #Hiszpańska corrida - przedstawienia teatralne tylko dla rodziny królewskiej i najbliższej świty i dostojników. #Pomnik '''króla Alfonsa (ruchałabym) XII. #Pałac Kryształowy #Popierdolone muzeum Muzeum Stępedro lub Ryj Zofiji Centro de Reina Sofia #PIERDLIJ HAJSA SE... barek alkoholowy. #192 cyprysów i drzew oliwkowych. #jakiś świąteczny scam ;-; nie polecam tego gówna ._. #Teatr dla (nie)dorobionych dzieci #2 + 2 = 666 Pałacio del Cristal #Osiemnaście wejść do parku. #Ogrody z kwiatuszkami. #Pałac Narodowy... ale nazwy to zapomniałam >:( #Pomnik Upadłego Anioła Lucyfera "Angel Caido" #Pałac Velazquez #Kolejne nudne muzeum Don: 'Hmmm... prawidłowe odpowiedzi podpunktów to: 3, 4, 5, 6, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 i 16! Dwanaście na trzynaście... dostajecie 14 punktów i wygrywacie 6 punktami nad Niezgodnymi! '''Nastasia: '''Super :D '''Don: '''Ale za te pozostałe punkty dałbym Ci w twarz... dobra, a teraz... Żelki nie mają nic? To brak szacunku dla Madrytu! Na ceremonię downy!!! ''Topher i Izzy targają za uszy cały zespół. 'Izzy: '''Ciągnę Azjatów! Xd To było moje marzenie! <3 '''Lao Chi: '''WEŹ SIĘ ZAMKNIJ! Ceremonia thumb|left|250px ''Ta drużyna dała dupy ciała, dlatego za karę oni trafiają na ceremonię. 'Don: '''Dzisiaj pozbędziecie się jeszcze jednego zawodnika, który Waszym zadaniem nie powinien więcej się pojawić w Totalnej Porażce. Do skrzynki wrzucacie portret osoby, która może już pożegnać się z wygraną. Po tym pięć osób otrzyma swoje czekoladowe wafelki, a jedna - seks wpierdol... '(PZ - Brody): 'Na ten moment czekałem odkąd sięgam pamięcią! xD '(PZ - Emma): 'Wybacz mi, nie spisałaś się. '(PZ - Iris): 'Na razie suko! <3 '(PZ - Jay): 'Sorki... ale nawet nic nie wniosłaś do tego programu, nawet w Wariackim Wyścigu. '(PZ - Lao Chi): 'Wreszcie mogę wywalić tą sukę ;u; To będzie podwójna sensacja ;') Stosunek 5-1 i papa. '(PZ - MacArthur): 'Mam asa w rękawie... to mnie wyratuje. ''Zamierza podmienić głosy, jednak namierza ją Topher. '(PZ - Topher): '''Eeej, gdzie?! '(PZ - MacArthur): 'Kurwa... Don ma ochronę. '(PZ - Topher): 'I nie dość, że zajebistą, to jeszcze sexy >) Oddawaj głos i wypierdalaj. ''MacArthur oddała głos, wróćmy do Dona i całej ceremonii... 'Don: '''A więc MacArthur, widziałem, co zamierzasz - dlatego unieważniam Twój głos. ''Pokazuje przekreślone zdjęcie Brody'ego i drze je. '''Don: '''Decyzja zapadła! Wafelki mogą się pocieszyć... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '''Emma i Jay! Emma: '''Super :D '''Don: '''Nie zazdroszczę też wafelkom... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '''Lao Chi'emu i Iris! Iris: '''Haha >) Wylatujesz MacArthur ;) '''MacArthur: '''To się jeszcze zobaczy... '''Iris: '''Bo? ;') '''Don: Przedstawiam dwie zagrożone osoby: Brody - Twój żart na początku nie przypadł komuś do gustu... MacArthur - twoje kłótnie z Brody'm i Iris stawiają Ciebie w nienajkorzystniejszym świetle. Drugim wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem w trakcie programu zostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... MACARTHUR! Zjeżdżaj, bo już każdego wnerwiasz! Ktoś puka do drzwi. Iris: 'To kto z nas ją wykopie? >) ''Drzwi zostały wyważone. 'Don: '''Eeej, co się dzieje? '''Ochroniarz Stanley: '''Czy tutaj jest Valentina "MacArthur" Escobar? ''Kamera miała pokazać na MacArthur, Topher zagadał kamerzystę po cichu. 'Topher: '''Brandon, wskaż na MacArthur. 'Brandon: 'Która to? ''Ochroniarze (nieznani z imienia) zabierają MacArthur odznakę. 'Topher: '''Ta co jej zabierają gwiazdę. ''Brandon pokazuje na Dona. 'Topher: '''W prawo... ''Brandon prawidłowo wskazuje na kłótnię MacArthur z Cody'm (nie, nie zawodnik, a funkcjonariusz ;p) 'MacArthur: '''To ta wredna suka napuściła was na mnie?!!! '''Funkcjonariusz Cody: '''Nie... ale Shannon (żona/córka) oglądała Wariacki Wyścig... chcieliśmy się zapisać... z drugiej strony, dowiedzieliśmy się o twoich oszustwach Escobar! Trafiasz do psychiatryka!!! ''Iris zaczęła się cicho śmiać. 'MacArthur: '''JA WIEM, ŻE TO TWOJA INTRYGA NIEDORUCHANA KRÓLOWO ŚNIEGU!!! JESTEŚ JESZCZE GORSZA NIŻ JOSEE! JESTEŚ GORSZA NIŻ JACQUES! W ZASADZIE JESTEŚ TYLKO KŁAMLIWĄ SUKĄ, KTÓRĄ MANIPULUJE INNYMI... ZWAŻCIE POTEM NA MOJE SŁOWA ZANIM WAS WYKOPIE Z TEGO POPIERDOLONEGO SPISKOWEGO PROGRAMU!!!! ''Zabawne było to, że funkcjonariusz włożył jej kaganiec ;p 'Funkcjonariusz: '''Dobra... idziemy stąd. '''Don: '''Zaraz, kto naprawi drzwi? ''Izzy zaczęła się bawić drzwiami i tańczyć z nimi. 'Lao Chi: '(please) A obok pozostałe drużyny widziały całe zajście. '(Stephanie - PZ): '''Jak ja się cieszę, że to nie ja wyleciałam :D ''Znak lądowania. 'Don: '''Dobra, Izzy odłoży drzwi w następnym odcinku? Czy Iris faktycznie będzie wszystkimi manipulowała? Jak zabawne będą kolejne konflikty? Gdzie wylądujemy? Tego musicie się dowiedzieć w najnowszym odcinku Total Drama: World Trip!!! ''Zaciemnienie. '''Info na szybko... dopiero teraz wpadłam na pomysł wyzwania i tym podobne, a dziś z racji z tego, że... mama zachorowała to musiałam zostać i opiekować się nią :-/ Dlatego mogłam napisać ten odcinek >) Życzę udanej Wigilii 2016!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki